Goodbye, my love
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: "Nunca había tenido sentimiento alguno, pero en ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo por la debilidad que su corazón experimentaba, por segunda vez en su vida y la causa era la misma: Rin."


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Reto tomado del foro ¡Siéntate! por Ako Nomura

www. fanfiction topic /84265/ 84042900/1/ Retos-a-Pedido-II

Espero haber cumplido con el reto y que Sesshômaru no me haya quedado OoC, es la primera vez que escribo de la pareja. Está recién salido del horno (?)

**Canción recomendada**: Goodbye y/o When you're gone/ Avril Lavigne

/-/*/-/

Goodbye, my love

«No bajes la mirada », se dijo a si mismo mientras sus orbes ambarinas se mantenían más allá del horizonte. El olor de flores estaba en el ambiente inundando sus sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo otro olor más enfermizo se encargaba de recordarle exactamente qué pasaría pronto.

Sesshômaru apretó los dientes apenas perceptiblemente, con el paso de los años los demás demonios de la región se habían acostumbrado a la frialdad de su semblante y huían ante su sola presencia, pero aquellos quienes le servían mantenían su nivel de supervivencia bajo un candado muy fuerte. No podían ser débiles ante la presencia de su amo y eso, aunque al principio lo había tenido sin cuidado ahora era diferente. Si era honesto consigo mismo (y porque solo se lo admitiría a él) todo había cambiado.

Por _ella_.

Los demonios que trabajan en el jardín estaban inusualmente callados, se movían como sombras sin descanso mientras se encargaban de cumplir con sus tareas. El demonio albino cerró sus ojos sintiendo el silencio envolverlo, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto pero le dejaba mucho tiempo libre para pensar.

Y era algo que en ese momento preferiría no poder hacer.

Una presencia se acercó con cierto aire preocupado, el olor a flores se intensificó a medida que la portadora recorría el espacio que separaba ambos cuerpos, pudo deducir por su caminar que dudaba si acercarse a él o no, pero no era miedo. Ella nunca le había temido a pesar de que era mucho más débil que él, más efímera que una pompa de jabón entre sus poderosas garras.

—¿Se encuentra bien, amo? —preguntó por fin, rompiendo el silencio con su dulce voz. Sesshômaru solo la vio de reojo, sus marrones orbes estaban tan pendiente de él que sus ojos de un segundo a otro lagrimarían con tal de mantener la humedad natural.

—Rin —fue todo lo que dijo, regresando la mirada a donde el sol terminaba de ocultarse.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior admirando el bello perfil de su amo, no quería decir algo que lo sumiría en otro mutismo como el de los últimos días. Sin quererlo bostezó apenas logrando tapar su boca con la mano, estaba realmente cansada.

—Deberías estar acostada.

El daiyokai no se movió mientras hablaba, pero por la rigidez de su cuerpo Rin sabía o al menos tenía una idea de lo que pensaba. Sus dientes ejercieron más presión sobre su carne esta vez intentando mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería preocupar a su señor. No esta vez, no si ella podía evitarlo.

Sesshômaru olió el cambio en su protegida y sus garras se encajaron en sus palmas. Nunca había tenido sentimiento alguno, pero en ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo por la debilidad que su corazón experimentaba, por segunda vez en su vida y la causa era la misma: Rin.

—Lo sé —ella sonrió dulcemente como si aquel regaño fuera algo que se esperaba al ir ahí —, pero me gusta estar con usted.

Él entendió la implicación de la frase aunque no hubiera explicación de por medio. Volteó a verla, posando sus orbes ambarinas en las de su protegida quien cambio su sonrisa a una mucho más luminosa. Una que solamente se la dedicaba a él.

—Acompáñame.

Rin asintió empezando a caminar en su dirección, pero dio un tras pie que intentó disimular Sesshômaru ante eso extendió una de sus manos, ella la tomó con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras andaba unos cuantos pasos. Él no dudó y la envolvió pegándola a su pecho, Rin aun contrariada se aferró a él intentando pensar en que pasaba por la mente de su señor. Estaba actuando muy extraño.

La desilusión se instaló en su pecho al pensar en que él la llevaba a su habitación para no tener que soportar su apariencia extraña a los ojos del demonio, pero normal para un humano de su edad.

Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando Sesshômaru se transformó en una bola de luz que salió estrepitosamente por la ventana, sus dedos arrugados se cerraron en torno a la estola del hombro de su amo.

El demonio paró en un claro, dejando a la humana a su lado. Se sentó dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en la luna, sintiendo como Rin abría al fin los ojos en donde la había dejado parada.

Un chillido alegre escapó de los labios de la mujer cuando miró a su alrededor, miles de pequeñas luces fluorescentes danzaban a su alrededor: luciérnagas.

—Esto es hermoso, Señor Sesshômaru —susurró confiando en que los sentidos de su acompañante estarían pendiente de ella, y así era. Él demonio no volteo a verla, pero cada fibra de su ser estaba pendiente de cada respiración, de cada pequeño movimiento inconsciente por parte de ella.

—Siéntate.

Ella acató la orden con una luminosa sonrisa que murió rápidamente al ver la seriedad de los ojos dorados.

—Rin —habló mirándola directamente a los ojos y ella, como veces antes entendió lo que quería decirle. Lo que su orgullo no le permitía expresar, los ojos chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas al verlo y lentamente se desbordaron bajando como una cascada por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento. —Rin empezó intentando controlar sus lagrimas —, pero ¿lo sabe verdad? Debo irme pronto… yo, lo dejaré solo y…

Guardo silencio, incapaz de decir algo más. ¿Cómo despedirse del único ser que ella había logrado amar? No encontraba la manera, pero esta despedida era inminente, ambos lo sabían y aun así, ninguno quería que esto terminara.

Rin abrazó sus rodillas, no podía solamente fingir que nada de eso le dolía. No con él. Podía haber engañado a cualquiera con su sonrisa, pero para Sesshômaru eso no serviría. Tenía que ser sincera y decirle por última vez todas las cosas que con el paso de los años habían quedado guardadas en lo más recóndito de su alma y para eso debía tranquilizarse y no lastimarlo más.

—¿Le gustaría saber algo? —Preguntó al viento sin atreverse a alzar los ojos, una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios —, cuando era pequeña, siempre quise a alguien que me escuchara. —El perfecto entrecejo de Sesshômaru se frunció un milímetro ante esa declaración tan extraña, ella espió a través de su fleco para encontrarlo con las facciones así y no pudo evitar soltar una leve risita. —No las tonterías que digo, por supuesto. Me refiero a las cosas que tenía guardadas en mi alma, eso fue difícil. ¿Cómo hacer que me escucharan si era incapaz de decirlo?

Sesshômaru no dio indicios de querer participar, pero ella entendía cuán difícil seria esto. No solo para ella.

—El día que lo conocí, me sentía perdida —volvió a hablar después de unos minutos mientras se remontaba al pasado, sumiéndose en el profundo pozo de recuerdos que era su mente —, había querido huir de esa aldea, siempre me miraban con lastima o en el peor de los casos me golpeaban. —El demonio entrecerró los ojos ante la imagen que le daba y se lamentaba que esas escorias hubieran muerto a manos de los lobos, le hubiera encantado ser él quien acabara con sus patéticas vidas. —Cuando lo vi, algo en mi se removió y supe que tenía que ayudarlo, aunque usted no estuviera de acuerdo con la ayuda de una despreciable humana.

Rin paró para reír abiertamente, dejando solo una sonrisa en sus labios pasados los segundos. En un momento de valor se recargó sobre la cómoda estola de Sesshômaru, sonrojándose levemente ante el contacto.

—Nunca me cansaré de agradecerle lo que hizo por mí—la chica musitó suavemente.

—Sandeces.

—Tal vez, pero después de mi familia usted ha sido el único que estuvo conmigo. —Rin le sonrío extendiendo levemente su mano, insegura si tocarlo sería buena opción—, ¿puedo?

—Haz lo que quieras —concedió Sesshômaru, cerrando los parpados. Ella lo interpretó a su conveniencia empezando a acariciar la mejilla masculina, trazando con devoción cada marca. A pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo tocaba de esa manera, se maravillaba con su tacto como si lo fuera. Era algo adictivo que nunca se cansaría de hacer.

—Rin se siente egoísta —volvió a hablar la chica haciendo que él abriera los ojos para verla. —, porque se alegra de ser ella quien diga adiós.

«¿Por qué? », demandó Sesshômaru sin palabras.

—Porque mi señor es muy fuerte y podrá vivir sin mi —explicó con una sonrisa triste —, pero yo no podría vivir un día sin saber que usted está conmigo. Soy una humana egoísta.

—No lo eres —dijo al fin él, después de un momento de torturante silencio—, eres más que una humana común.

Ella lo miró sonrojándose un poco más, el demonio acarició la mejilla femenina sintiendo sus ya notorias arrugas como si pudiera alisarlas y traer a la niña que años atrás se había abierto paso hasta su corazón, arraigándose ahí y bautizándolo como su hogar por la eternidad.

Pero el tiempo era un enemigo contra el cual Sesshômaru no tenía oportunidad de ganar, aunque hiciera hasta lo imposible la mortalidad de la que la chica era dueña era el peor de sus castigos. Porque la muerte arrastraba sus poderosas garras hasta el cuerpo envejecido de su compañera, dejándolo como solo un espectador en medio de una batalla cruel.

Sesshômaru apretó sus dientes con fuerza, incapaz de verla a los ojos. Su orgullo le impedía hacer movimiento alguno, él no era un ser débil. Y más sin embargo, estaba reviviendo los sentimientos que muchas décadas hubiera sentido cuando la había perdido en el inframundo.

_Dolor _y _miedo_.

Sentimientos que había desterrado en cuanto los ojos de Rin habían vuelto a abrirse gracias a la piedra Meido que arrancó su alma del inframundo. Pero ahora, esos sentimientos volvían porque sabía que esta vez sería un adiós definitivo y ni él, ni su madre serían capaces de traerla de vuelta.

Habían compartido casi sesenta años juntos y aun así, Sesshômaru no tenía suficiente. Cada día de esos años Rin se había encargado de hacerlo comprender lo importante que era para ella y él, a su manera, hizo lo mismo. En ningún momento se imaginó que un día tendrían que decirse adiós, porque a pesar de la fortaleza de su alma Rin era su propia burbuja de jabón. Suave y efímera.

—Rin quiere pedirle algo a su señor —esta vez, la voz se le quebró al hablar. Las fuerzas la abandonaban lentamente y el frío se apoderaba de ese cuerpo maltratado por el paso del tiempo —, cuídela como yo no podré hacerlo y… —una nueva ola de lágrimas se escurrió por sus ojos.

—Lo haré —prometió solemne acercándose hasta poder limpiar el rastro de sal de sus mejillas. Paseo sus garras con cuidado por la piel, memorizando el camino desde sus pómulos hasta sus labios.

«Esto sintió, padre», pensó Sesshômaru cerrando los ojos, perdido en su redescubierto sentimiento. No era la primera vez que un pensamiento así había cruzado por su mente, pero en su momento la importancia dada era la mínima ante no verse envuelto en una situación similar, pero eso había cambiado.

—¿Podría decirle que la amo y que me perdone?

—No tiene nada que perdonarte —contestó él rodeando a la humana con sus brazos, Rin se recostó en su pecho sabiendo en ese pequeño gesto más de lo que los demás verían.

—Señor Sesshômaru, ¿recuerda cuando se iba en búsqueda de Naraku dejándome sola con Jaken? —Preguntó Rin mientras su dedo dibujaba pequeños patrones en el pecho de él, no esperó una respuesta sino que rápidamente siguió —: cuando lo miraba irse, cuando el último de sus cabellos desaparecían de mí vista en mi pecho algo se sentía pesado. —Suspiró, sabiendo lo que debía explicar —. En ese entonces lo único que podía hacer era confiar en su fuerza y que un día volvería a estar conmigo, usted siempre cumplía.

El demonio iba a decir algo, interrumpirla de cualquier manera para no tener que seguir escuchándola. Podía sentir como la fatiga empezaba a ganarle y el cómo su olor estaba cambiando drásticamente, pero no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. En el habitaba un deseo egoísta de escuchar su voz, de poder recordar el matiz exacto que utilizaba cuando hablaba. Su tono dulce y la sonrisa que a pesar de las lágrimas aun se esforzaba en regalarle, porque ella sabía que era lo que más amaba: que le sonriera.

—Ahora no será diferente, solo espero que tarde mucho tiempo en llegar conmigo. —Rin acarició los labios masculinos con un dedo, manifestando un deseo que quería cumplir. Sesshômaru se acercó depositando un beso casto mientras sostenía su rostro como si se tratara del más fino cristal. Solo con ella podía permitirse ser así—. Gracias señor Sesshômaru—murmuró suavemente cerrando los ojos.

—Rin. —El demonio la movió solo unos centímetros para verla, por lo que ella abrió los ojos—, espera por mí.

—No tema, confío en usted señor.

Ella asintió dejando que su cabello entrecano se deslizara suavemente por su rostro, la pesadez se apoderaba más de sus parpados que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos para él. Quería saber que era lo último que ella podía ofrecerle, pero ¿qué darle si cualquier cosa sería obstruida por su inminente partida?

—Señor Sesshômaru, no olvide que…— suspiró una gran bocanada de aire mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, el único lugar en el mundo a donde pertenecía y donde se sentía protegida. —Rin lo ama mucho.

El olor a muerte se intensificó en la nariz del demonio, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo él siempre iba a pertenecerle, por lo que, dejando a un lado su orgullo se atrevió a articular las únicas palabras que nunca le había dicho a nadie y que jamás volvería a repetir.

—Te amo, también. —Dijo solemne, apretando el frágil cuerpo al suyo intentando inútilmente de mantener el calor que se le escapaba con cada segundo.

Ella se separó de su cuerpo y le sonrió por última vez.

Y solo por un segundo, el destello de su primera sonrisa apareció en la mente de Sesshômaru.

…

—¿Crees que mamá esté feliz? —las orbes ambarinas revolotearon por el pequeño prado lleno de flores para después dirigirse hacia el cielo, el imponente demonio miró a su hija sin contestar mientras Jaken la cuidaba calladamente—; si, yo también creo que lo es, papá.

—Vamos, Aiko —habló empezando a alejarse. Las orejas de perro sobre su cabeza se movieron ante la voz de su progenitor y sin meditarlo tomó impulso llegando hasta su lado. Con sumo cuidado deslizó su mano entre la de Sesshômaru y volvió a mirar al cielo.

—Rin está feliz.

/-/*/-/

Aiko = Niña del Amor/ Niña Amada

M.J.


End file.
